


Night Terrors

by Otakufander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Slight cursing near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakufander/pseuds/Otakufander
Summary: Virgil has night terrors and the others help him.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I'm board and I found a great prompt about Night terrors. I wanted to write it as the Sander Sides.

Virgil's eyes flew open as a scream tore from his lungs. His breathing was erratic, he was on the floor for some reason, he was panicking, and he was crying. He had woken up to the sound of his own screams, he sounded like he was being murdered. He knew he had a bad dream but he couldn't remember it. 

Logan threw open the bedroom door running into the room. He spotted Virgil on the floor and flew to his side.

“Virgil what happened!?” Logan sounded terrified. “I-I d-don't know.” Virgil said between sobs. “Virgil try to copy my breathing, remember, in for 4, hold for 7, out for 8.” Logan said.

“Virgil kiddo what happened!?” Patton sounded about panicked as he ran into the room from down the hall. “Where's the threat!?” Roman said running into the room from his room furthest down the hall, also holding his sword at the ready.

“I um…” Virgil said quietly. “It's alright now Virgil, you are safe, did you have a nightmare? Logan asked with a surprising softness in his voice. “I um….. I think, I don't remember what happened.” Virgil said not meeting their eyes.

“Giminetti J-Delightful you gave us quite the scare, we thought you were being murdered. We've never heard you scream like that before.” Roman said.

“Virgil you said that you definitely did have a nightmare, but you remember none of what transpired in the dream correct?” Logan asked

“Yea, its kinda weird, normally after a nightmare I can at least remember an outline of what happened.” Virgil said finally looking at them.

“Actually Virgil it might not be. If it's not too much to ask I would like you to stay overnight with one of us, preferably me, as I have a theory about what actually transpired. Logan said.

“Well Specs don't keep us in suspense, what do you think happened?” Roman asked.

“I believe what happened tonight was one of two things, sleep paralysis, or night terrors. And I believe it to be the ladder.” Logan said looking at Virgil on the last statement.

“Night terrors? What are those LoLo?” Patton asked looking and sounding frightened, they don't sound very nice.

“They are episodes of screaming, intense fear, and moving around while still asleep, they are often paired with sleepwalking. They are more often found in children as it is normal when children are developing, but they can also occur later in life. They can be caused by a multitude of things, they can develop from nightmares, they can also be tied to people with one of the following conditions, anxiety disorders, sleep deprivation, substance abuse, sleepwalking, and PTSD. As you are the embodiment of anxiety Virgil, and you have a rather awful sleeping schedule it is very possible that you could have been having a particularly bad nightmare and it developed into a night terror, it would certainly explain why you are on the ground.” Logan explained.

“That would explain it. But why now, why is this only happening now, how have I not been having these my entire life?” Virgil asked confused.

“Not even the best scientists have been able to fully explain how or why they occur. But there are ways of coping with them, if that is what you have.” Logan explained.

“Well kiddos it's pretty late, why don't we all go sleep in the commons instead of making us choose who sleeps with Virgil, we can cuddle and make us all feel safe.” Patton said helping Virgil off the floor.

“That sounds like a great idea. Padre, Specs, Doom and Gloom, I will meet you all down in the commons, I have an idea.” Roman said walking out of the room.

“LoLo you take Virgil down, I'll grab both of our blankets and I'll meet you two down there.” Patton said walking out of the room.

“Are you alright to move Virgil? Is it alright that we're going to sleep in the commons?” Logan asked.

“Yea, its better than all of you sleeping in here or me sleeping in any of your rooms.” Virgil said motioning to the growing eyeshadow under Logan’s eyes, the room was taking effect faster than normal because everyone was already anxious when they came in.

“Let's make our way down then.” Logan said. “Alright.” Virgil mumbled.

~

When they walked down to the commons the couch had been replaced by a bed big enough for the four of them. Roman and Patton were already there waiting and the bed had blankets from all of their rooms on it. It had Logan’s navy blue comforter, Patton’s puppy and kitty pattern sky blue quilt, and Roman’s crazy fluffy red blanket with crown designs. They added Virgil’s black with purple cloud designs heated blanket to the mix and it was perfect.

Virgil fell asleep quickly surrounded by his famILY, Patton on the far left, Virgil beside him, Roman on Virgil’s other side and Logan on the far right. Roman and Patton fell asleep soon after. Logan decided that he would stay up and observe what was happening. He didn't have to wait long though.

About an hour later while he was observing Virgil he noticed that his eyes opened while he was asleep. That's when it started, he screamed, and that woke up the other two. He started backing away from something in his dream while screaming, his breathing was shallow and fast.

“VIRGIL WAKE UP!!” Patton and Roman started yelling and Patton started reaching out. “No stop!” Logan said to late.

Patton had reached out to touch Virgil. Virgil not recognizing him swung at him knocking his glasses off and leaving a red mark on the side of his face. Roman let out an outraged yell and started to advance but Logan grabbed him. Virgil tried to get off the bed but stumbled getting off. He fell off the bed and his head hit the wall, it was only then did he wake up.

Virgil woke up on the floor again with Logan leaning over him, his head hurting, Patton holding the side of his face with his glasses cracked, and Roman looking at him with concern.

“What happened?” Virgil asked. “Well Virgil, you had another night terror. You punched Patton in the face, cracked his glasses, and hit your head.” Logan said looking at him with worry.

“Oh no. Patton I'm so sorry.” Virgil said with tears running down his face and guilt thick in his voice. “Its alright kiddo you didn't mean it.” Patton said reaching out to hug him. Virgil quickly hugged him back, while still crying a bit. “It's alright kiddo it was an accident, we'll figure this thing out I promise.” Patton said softly. “ok.” Virgil said quietly.

“Virgil I think I may have figured out the cause of your night terrors. While I was observing you you opened your eyes in your sleep and that's when it started. You seem to be opening your eyes and mistaking the objects and people around you for something terrifying. Perhaps if we can obstruct your vision it would prevent this from happening in the future.” Logan said.

“OK well am I supposed to sleep with a blindfold on now?” Virgil asked jokingly.

“Actually, I have a brilliant idea!!” Roman announced. “I'll be right back.” He then ran to his room leaving everyone confused. He came back holding something behind his back. “I think this will help.” He brought a black kitty cat sleep mask out and handed it to Virgil.

Virgil laughed out loud causing Roman to look hurt. “Sorry Roman this is actually a really good idea but *snicker* forgive my language Patton, but this looks kinky as fuck.” The other two burst out laughing and Roman went red in the face but laughed too. “Ok I can see how you would think that.” Roman agreed.

“Well let's try this and observe the results in the morning.” Logan said.

“Ok goodnight kiddos.”  
“Goodnight Padre, Calculator Watch, Virge.”  
“Have an adequate sleep everyone.”  
“Night guys, thanks for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever might read this has a good read. It was fun to write and informative to research.


End file.
